Rachel Berry meet Blaine Anderson
by Thatgirl2190
Summary: Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson just kissed. what happens when Blaine's dad drops a bomb on Blaine and gives him a shock of his life.
1. Chapter 1

**An: so first off, I want to wish all those who also celebrate Merry Christmas. My Christmas was amazing, I have some dvds to watch now and I have a book to learn how to knit. Also, I have a gratious amount of money to put towards my camcorder now. So hopefully by the end of January, I will have enough to buy it with a case and tripod. So I'm updating this while watching Harry potter 7 part 1 (not mine) then going go to my room put in another dvd and clean up a bit.**

Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson were both were unaware that they shared a special bond. No they weren't long lost twins, but they were related, they happened to be half-siblings. Both of their sets of parents were unable to convince a child properly. Rachel Berry was because it's impossible for two men to produce a child. Blaine Anderson was because his mother was unable to produce child because of losing her tubes to a high risk pregnancy that destroyed both of them. No the surrogate mother didn't have sex with one of the fathers from each, it was done through a petree dish. Rachel had always been aware of the way she was convinced and through interesting ways found out who her birthmother was. Blaine on the other hand had no idea and he would be in for a surprise when he found out that one night at Rachel's Party, that when he was kissing Rachel, he was kissing his sister.

'Where you going son?" Mr. Anderson asked

'I have a date tonight, her name is Rachel' Blaine said.

'Rachel ,who?'

'Rachel Berry' Blaine said, confused as to why his dad cared so much ' why? You can't say there is nothing wrong with their family'

'I never said that, it's just. Well your mother and I weren't totally honest with you, about your birth and Rachel happens to have the same surrogate mother as you.'

'Wait, what?' Blaine screamed. 'I got to go'

Blaine left the house and walked down the street to his friend Nick's house. Blaine and Nick had been friends since well beginning of time. well their time at least. Blaine kept knocking on Nick's door until he answered

'dude, what is wrong with you?' Nick asked, as Blaine pushed forward into the room.

'you remember that Rachel girl that I kissed at her party that I went to with Kurt on Saturday. Turns out we are half-sibblings'

'wait how?'

'apparently my parents can't have kids, and they never explained that to me and we have the same surrogate' Blaine said. ' I'm supposed to have a date with her tonight. It's going be too weird for me now but I don't want her to be left cold.'

'call up Wes or Jeff, either one is good with the ladies.' Nick said

'okay, I'll call Jeff, because besides watching that 70's show at night, the boy does nothing' Blaine said.

Blaine waited for Jeff to answer his phone.

'hey man, you doing anything tonight? Yea, can you go on a date for me. with Rachel. Yes the short brunette girl with the big singing voice. No I'm not playing a prank on you or her. Come on I'll give you the money to pay for dinner. I can't explain now, I will later'

Blaine hung up the phone and thanked Nick. He then left to go meet up with Kurt. If he was going tell anyone and get help from anyone it was going be from Kurt.

Three hours later,

Rachel sat at Breadsticks waiting for Blaine, for their date. She was in shock of her life when his fellow warbler Jeff Sterling walks in and the fork she has in her hand almost stabs the waiter.

**An: tell me if it's worth continuation. If so it's most about Rachel and Blaine being siblings. **


	2. Chapter 2

**An: So I can't sleep and this chapter came to me. So please review and tell me what you think.**

'I'm sorry' Rachel said to the waiter, who went to go get her lemonade. 'Not to be rude, but you are, who?'

'Oh, I'm Jeff Sterling' Jeff said, nervous

Rachel looked at him up and down and smiled, because she realized that he was a warbler.

'You're from Dalton aren't you?" Rachel asked

'What gave it away' Jeff said.

'Just a guess, who else does Blaine know besides Kurt outside the Warblers' Rachel said. 'Speaking of him, where is he?'

Jeff looked at Rachel and began to sweat. He wasn't sure why he was beginning to sweat, because it wasn't his date with her and Blaine never told him.

'Blaine never told me. He just said we'd all know soon' Jeff said. Blaine said that right, Jeff thought.

'Well he better and it better be good because I can't keep having boy problems'

Jeff smirked. He couldn't help it; Kurt would always talk about Rachel and her unlikely attempts of relationships.

'What did Kurt tell you?' Rachel yelled

'Calm down' Jeff said, 'he just mentioned that you don't exactly have healthy relationships'

'That's not true' Rachel said.

Jeff gave her a 'yeah right' look.

'Maybe you should try something new' Jeff said, trying to hint about lesbianism.

'Well I haven't dated an African American guy or an Asian yet.' Rachel said. Rachel quickly caught on to Jeff's eyes rolling, almost to the back of his head. 'Oh you mean like another female.'

'Yeah, I tried it with a guy, turns out I'm Bi' Jeff said. 'who knows unless you don't' try'

Rachel and Jeff spend the rest of dinner talking about music, guys, glee club, with drops of flirting down by both ends without notice. Jeff paid for both their meals, because she needed someone to care for her.

When Jeff got back home for the night, he quickly got a phone call from Blaine.

'Hey man' Jeff said. 'You owe me. No you owe Rachel a reason for backing out. She's an amazing girl, Self-centered at times yet but amazing, if I wasn't with Nick, I'd give her a chance.'

'I'm telling her tomorrow with evidence. So she doesn't ask for a blood test'

'Wait why a blood test would have anything to do with it'

'We have the same biological mom; she's 15 months older than me.'

'Wait, so that means she's your half sister'

'There you go'

The next day at Glee Club, everyone was there but Rachel. In fact, after Lunch, she was nowhere to be found. Mr. Schuester came in with a smile on his face, leaving everyone else confused.

'Mr. Shue, where's Rachel?" Finn asked

'She left early for some family ordeal. She should be back tomorrow' Mr. Shuester said. He wanted to get passed Rachel not being there because he only knew it was family not anything passed that.

Rachel was still unsure why her fathers pulled her out of class early and why Blaine and Kurt showed up an hour later, with a teddy berry and flowers. She was sure; she wasn't dying, was she?

'What is going on?' Rachel asked freaking out.

'Calm down honey' Her Jewish father said to her, forcing his daughter to sit down alongside Kurt.

'Well, this is news to me as well. I'm sorry Rachel, you are a beautiful girl but it would be very wrong of me to date you. Because well we are half siblings' Blaine said.

'What?' both Rachel and Kurt screamed.

Rachel just up and grabbed her shoes and ran out of the house. She wasn't sure, who would allow her into their house to vent. So she decided to go visit the local pond to talk her frustration out to the ducks, geese, or whatever animal is there. She had spent nearly an hour mutter in Hebrew about her issues to a confused stray cat.

Brittney had lost lord Tubbignton again. She didn't expect him to run away, when she opened the front door, so he could see better outside. Brittney quickly ran when she saw her cat. As she went to pick him up, she realized that Rachel was sitting there, almost crying.

'Hey Berry' Brittney said. 'What's wrong?

'Oh, hey brit. Nothing is wrong' Rachel said.

'Want me to kiss you' Brittney said.

Rachel's eye widened and looked up at the Blonde.

'No' Rachel said. 'I just got news that Blaine and I are half-siblings'

'You and warbler baby are related, but you kissed.'

'Yeah, I know that'

'But'

'I didn't know until an hour ago. Why can't I have a normal life?'

'Because no one's life is normal. I live with my aunt'

'Why?" Rachel asked curiously

'I'm not sure. Something about parent neglect and rape of Karen.'

'Who's Karen?' Rachel asked

'Oh, my older sister, she's I think 26 but I'm not sure. I forget how old I am' Brittney said. 'Just find a song to hear out your anger and sing it at glee tomorrow.'

'Thanks for the idea.'

'No problem' Brittney said, as she held lord tubbington over her shoulder tightly. 'Well I have to take this one back home. Naughty thing.'

Rachel laughed at Brittney and how she was towards her cat.

The next day in glee Club, Rachel had return. Mr. Schuester walked in and happy to see the pint-size diva.

'Mr. Schue. I apologize for my absent and I don't plan on it happening again. I found something out yesterday and I really want to sing about it' Rachel said, it really fast and nervous.

Mr. Schuester just Okayed her. She then walked up and smiled at Brittney. Santana took it the wrong way and got defensive. So she whispered to Brittney.

'What is going on with you and Berry?" Santana hissed at her best friend.

'She found out she has a brother' Brittney whispered back. 'She's coping with it'

Santana didn't understand who possibly could be Rachel's brother.

Rachel then began to sing 'Affirmation' by Savage Garden

Rachel finished her song then went to explaining everything.

'I wasn't here yesterday, because I found out that Blaine Anderson and I are half-siblings'

'Holy shit' Sam swore.

'No wonder, she's messed up' Quinn whispered to Tina, who nodded in agreement.

Rachel couldn't hold her emotions in any longer. So she ran out of the choir room, crying. She was soon chased out after Brittney, Santana and Puck. None of them knew how they were going to help her, but they were going to try.

**An: please let me know what you think. Next chapter will be more Blaine dealing with accepting the news but Rachel's interaction with Brittney, Santana and puck will be there too. Also, it was hard for me to pick a song, so I hope it works.**


	3. Chapter 3

**An: sorry for the lack of new updates but school is a lot. Just so everyone knows I'm writing Jeff, kind like rachel's Jimmy cricket, not as a possibility for romance but he's important. Also I have a massive new directions/Dalton story, I'm doing the background for. Every character will have a story. It's going be a while until the first chapter appears but for it in the future.**

Blaine had forced himself to spend all his free time in the gym punching a punching bag in anger. He put in his ipod to block out the rest of the world, and just punch the bag. He spent nearly na hour in solitude, write he was surrounded by his almost boyfriend, Kurt Hummel, and fellow warblers, Thad, David, Nick and Jeff. Blaine pulled out his headphones and stopped his music then put the ipod back in his pocket.

'What's with the gathering? Am I dying?' Blaine asked, because he's never seen them this concern in his life.

'We are worried about you' Thad said.

Blaine looked at the group of boys with confusion and worry that he was going get another Warbler pump up speech. It wasn't all that exicting, the first time. he refuses to go through it again.

'Yeah man, Rachel thinks you hate her' Jeff said,

'Wait, when did you talk to Rachel?' Kurt asked looking at the blonde warbler

'When Blaine over here, freaked out and need me to cover for him. We ended up exchanging numbers' Jeff said. 'Now can you least talk to her'

'Dude why are you hesitant to do this. It's not like you actually liked her' Nick commented, he was aware that Blaine was gay and wouldn't fall for a girl.

David had yet to say anything in this manner

'I have no idea, who this Rachel Chick is, but you should least facebook her' David gave up the suggestion. 'Or your families can meet up so you all have a better understanding of everything and each other.

Meanwhile in the Berry household, Rachel had managed to lock herself in her room, all day, and refused to come out.

'Rachel, dear, can you please come out of your room?' Hiram said

'no, you always are leaving, why can't you stay home for once' Rachel yelled through the door

'Because it's for our job. We are very sought after Jeweler's and the German Chancellor wants our sought after us' Hiram said.

'We are leaving my credit card' Leroy said.

Kurt was walking hand and hand with Blaine, to Warbler Practice. Both boys didn't realize this was going on. Kurt's phone suddenly went off, he unhooked his hand from Blaine's to answer it

"Kurt Hummel at your service" Kurt chanted into the phone

'Good you answered, This is Rachel's dad Hiram, can you come over, we need to leave and Rachel locked herself in her room for the day and..' Hiram said, getting caught off by kurt

'I'm at Dalton right now, but I'll send someone and be there as soon as I can' Kurt said to mr. Berry

'Ok, tell them asap,' Hiram said.

'Will do, bye' Kurt said, ending the phone call and held on to it

Blaine and Jeff, who was walking next to them, just stared at Kurt like he had grown another arm.

'What was that about?' Jeff asked

'That was Rachel's dad, apparently she locked herself in her room' Kurt said, he flipped his phone to text Santana and Puck, if two people could get Rachel out of a room, it would be those two.

**Hey papa berry just called me, Rachel locked herself in her room and they have a flight to catch but don't want to leave her alone.**

Kurt quickly got an answer from Santana

**Be right there. Bring Blaine and rest of those cute warblers.**

**s. I though u were gay**

**Mama San is doesn't mean I can't use them to get Rachel out. She does still appreciate men's anatomy after all.**

Ten minutes later, Santana found herself ringing the front door to Rachel's house. She was shocked that a guy answered the door. She knows she shouldn't be but she's never seen Rachel's dads before. She had one tall African American father and one short Jewish one, but Santana was lost after that.

'Hi, I'm Santana Lopez and'

'Oh you are that Latina chick, who sang Valerie during sectionals' Hiram said, 'you have a nice voice. Are you classically trained?'

'No' Santana said.

'Stop harassing her honey. She's here, so we can leave' Leroy said kissing his husband. 'I'll just tell her goodbye for the both of us when you start the car'

The two Berry men eventually left, leaving Santana alone to figure out what was going on and what she was supposed to do. She quickly took her phone out and sent a mass text

**Sleepover at Berry's, bring food and movies and a crowbar if you have one. **

Not even twenty minutes later, the berry residence was filled with warblers and New Directioners. Brittney was holding lord tubbingtion in one hand and a crow bar. Santana just looked at her girlfriend.

'What, he wanted to help get Rachel?' Brittany said.

'Okay, babe' Santana said, as she took the crow bar from the blonde. She then walked over to Artie. 'Hey can you call Mrs. Pierce, Brittney brought her cat, and I'm pretty sure Quinn has allergies.

Sure enough, Quinn came running past her.

'There is a cat here, I can feel it. My throat is beginning to close up' Quinn said.

'Okay, calm down, Artie stay with her and make that phone call' Santana said, as she went back to grab Blaine, Puck and Lauren to help her get Rachel out of her room. 'Yo, Mike put the music up'

Mike did what was asked and put 'I'm sexy and I know it'- Lmfao on causing an instant dance riot.

Before the four could make it up the stairs, Rachel was downstairs in nothing but her red bra and dance shorts. Her eyes widen as she saw how many people were in her house. She didn't know what to do. Just then Jeff showed up.

'hey Rachel, as much as I love the presentation, maybe we should find you a shirt' Jeff said, going up the stairs to join her, then grabbing her hand to go back to her room.

'So are Berry and that dude dating?' Puck asked

'No' Lauren said.

'How do you know?' Santana asked.

'Because he likes warbler Nick' Blaine said.

Rachel nearly threw her whole closet on to Jeff.

'Hey, hey psycho. What is your issue?' Jeff said.

'Out. Out now' Rachel said pushing him towards the door. He was able to brace the doorway. '

Why are you being so testily' Jeff asked of the small diva

'Because, I'm afraid that Blaine will leave me, just like everyone else does in my life.' Rachel said.

'He's not going to' Jeff said.

Rachel looked away from the blonde warbler and fell back onto her bed and started crying. Jeff was soon pushed off to that side by Santana yelling in him in Spanish.

'English please' Jeff said, 'I need subtitles.'

'What did you say to her?' Santana said.

'I didn't say anything' Jeff tried defending himself

Rachel pulled her head off her pillow and looked at Santana.

'He called me psycho-'Rachel told Santana.

Next thing Santana knew, Rachel was attacking Jeff. She was able to get the tiny diva off the warbler fairly quickly.

'You need to get out now and get Blaine right now' Santana said to Jeff, she watched as she left. 'I thought you and Jeff were friends?'

'We are, I just kind of snapped. 'Rachel said.

Blaine soon entered the room. Santana left and closed the door.

'Rachel, we need to talk' Blaine said, Rachel just sat and nodded in agreement. 'I'm sorry for ignoring you, but my world just flipped upside down'

'I can understand that' Rachel said. 'I'm afraid, you will leave me.'

'not happening. I'm going to ask Kurt out' Blaine said.

'Wait, you guys aren't together already' Rachel joked.

'I have a song to sing to you for all this.' Blaine said, he then began to sing 'invisible- big time rush

'Thank you' Rachel said, holding back tears as she hugged her brother.

**An: hope it was okay. Next chapter will be mostly Rachel/Blaine interaction. Also, Rachel has abandonment and anger issues that will appear a lot and at random time. Like poor Jeff. **


	4. Chapter 4

**An: this chapter is going to be mostly filler, but it tells a lot that will be important for future chapters.**

Rachel managed to find her bed, sometime last night, she couldn't remember how exactly she came to find it, but she found it. She realized that she was wearing a hot pink bra and black laced booty shorts, with a famous warbler tie wrapped around her neck. She tried to leave the bed, when she felt a hand graze her thigh. Rachel looked over to find the tall African-American warbler sleeping next to her. Rachel tried to leave, but was soon flipped over to be face to face with the warbler.

'Morning' David whispered

'What's your name again?' Rachel asked

David didn't answer her instead he met his lips with her lips. The kiss slowly began to deepen then she slowly let go and smiled.

'Morning to you too, David' Rachel said, as she got out of bed and went over to her bathroom. She smiled then walked into the bathroom, neglecting to close the door all the way. David caught a glimpse of Rachel undressing and getting into the shower. He just smirked at the thought of her and fallen back to sleep.

Meanwhile, those who were left were sprawled across the berry's family room floor. Santana was on the floor, and slowly opened her eyes, without moving an inch, she moved her eyes to search around the room. Kurt and Blaine were cuddled into each other arms on the lazy boy chair. Mike was sleeping like a baby on the coach, hugging onto Berry's pet turtle. No one knew Rachel even had the turtle, until Mike came out of what could only be a Den carrying it then curled up to sleep. Santana then tried to get up, but she found herself, stuck thanks to Brittany, who had made Santana's breast her pillow and the small Asian warbler, Thad, used the area near her vagina as his pillow.

At the same time, Nick and Jeff were slowly waking up in Mr. Berry's room, naked together. Nick moaned in slight pain as Jeff left him. Jeff picked up his boxers and pants, and threw Nick his boxers and pants. When the two were dressing, they could hear moans from the room next to them. They just looked at each other and just started giggling.

Few moments before, Rachel had just finished her shower. She wrapped a towel around her body and went back into her room. She dropped her towel, so it was just her and her naked self. Well least she thought she was alone completely forgetting the tall handsome Warbler was sleeping her bed.

'Well hello' David flirted

'Oh shit, I forgot you were here. I'm so sorry' Rachel said, as David got up from the bed, and walked over to Rachel and pressed his lips on hers again.

'I'm not' David said, as he pulled the small diva against him then onto the bed.

Nick and Jeff took this time to leave the other room and go downstairs. When they got downstairs, they found the sometimes bitchy Latina trapped under the happy blonde and the even happier Asian.

'Hey lover boys, mind helping me out. I really got to pee' Santana said. Then she muttered something in Spanish as Brittany tightened her grip on Santana's boobs.

Nick and Jeff quickly got Santana free from Brittany and Thad, who didn't wake up. Santana went off to the bathroom, while the two warblers turned on the television to the Saturday morning shows. They clicked onto the original power rangers that were being shown, and not even moments later. The tall dancer woke up, and still holding the turtle sat up and began watching. Rachel began to come downstairs, with a big mega watt smile on her face. Luckily for her, When Blaine was out he was dead to the world, because David was right behind her, gripping onto her waist.

'How was the sex?' Jeff asked

'We didn't have sex.' David said trying to deny what went on.

'I have no idea what you are talking about?" Rachel said. 'And Michael put Peter back in his Tank. I swore I locked that door'

'Puck gave me the key' Mike smiled.

'I'm going kill that Jewish fucker' Rachel said loudly everyone but Blaine woke up and stared at her, in confusion and anger for waking them up. 'What, oh come on, I do swear.'

Mike went to put away the turtle away. Rachel watched as the warblers and Brittany huddled around the big flat screen television screen. She slipped into the kitchen to find puck curled up on the kitchen floor, holding a rolling pin like a baby.

'Puckerman, wake your ass up' Rachel yelled.

'Oh my Jewish god' Puck said, as he quickly got up.

Before Puck could say anything else, Santana walked in and began to look for the coffee.

'Where's the Coffee, Berry?" Santana said.

'It's three upper cabinets away from the fridge.' Puck said, as Santana went over there and opened it up. 'They also, have regular, decaf, half-caf, vanilla, French, German, Irish, and all the teas you can think of. Most of the teas are authentic from their trips.'

'Okay, how do you know all of this?" Santana said, as she grabbed the regular coffee and Vanilla flavoring.

'He's usually here Saturday morning, and makes me breakfast because he thinks I deserve to be less of a loner.' Rachel said.

'No, I do it because you refuse to spend the night at my house' Puck said.

'I love you and your family, but I refuse to sleep in your room with you' Rachel said

'Oh come on you're my best friend, I'm not going to try anything. I'm going after Quinn' Puck said.

'Please don't be stupid about that' Rachel said, as she got the bread out.

David, Nick and Jeff walked in the Kitchen.

'We smelled coffee' Jeff said.

'You don't like Coffee. You just sense that there are homemade donuts around here' David said, as he grabbed onto Rachel's sides and pulled closer and kissed her neck.

This action caught Santana's eye and it caused her to go off.

'Get off my Rachel, Sparky. What is going on?' Santana said.

David quickly let go of Rachel, when Blaine's mobbish curly morning hair was seen walking hand and hand with Kurt.

'The donuts are in the glass holder on the table, Jeff.' Rachel said, 'I forgot something upstairs'

Rachel left to go upstairs, a few moments later David tried to sneak out but was quickly figured out by Santana. She caught him on the staircase.

'I don't know you and frankly, I'm not liking what you are changing little Berry into' Santana said, 'she's kind of anal towards everything and I appreciate that from time to time. Now you come along and she's well bouncing up and down inside.'

'That's because we really hit it off last night. We, both, were trying to escape Jeff and Nick from the Nerf guns, they found, so she showed me how to get on her roof. We just talked for like five hours and one thing led to another, we kissed and we ended up in bed together. She's not as innocent as you want to think. She knew I was in her room, and she still neglected to bring a change of clothes with her into the bathroom, and lock the bathroom door.'

'Wait, so she walked back into her room naked knowing you were there' Santana said, she had never seen that side of her.

Rachel came walking downstairs, with David's tie in her hand, she leaned over on the step and put it back around his neck and tighten it. She then quickly kissed him on the lips and quickly let go when she saw that Santana had been staring at her.

Soon the rest of the group came to the front. They all were about to leave and go on their way. Thad hugged Rachel and told her to call him if she was ever lonely. Rachel watched Jeff slightly laugh at that statement. Jeff then hugged her.

'You are going want to change your dads' sheet' Jeff whispered.

'What why? Rachel said it then clicked in 'oh god, Jeff, gross.' You and Nick get your asses up there and put them in the laundry room, now.'

Nick and Jeff quickly ran up the stairs.

'How did you know?' Blaine asked.

'Nick is walking funny' Thad said,

'What, vagina hugger said.' Santana said.

'Vagina hugger?' Kurt asked

'Thad here used my inner thigh as a pillow and Brittany used my boobs. Seriously Thad no me guesta. '

Nick and Jeff quickly returned from taking care of the sheets. Everyone got into their respectful cars, expect Blaine.

'Hey Kurt, can you give me a second' Blaine said.

'Sure' Kurt said, going to start the car.

'What are you doing next Saturday?' Blaine asked

'Well, I do have a nice movie night planned but I can cancel it, even though I had cancelling on personal plans' Rachel said,

'Well get over it, because you are meeting my parents' Blaine said. 'I can pick you up, at five, if you like.'

'I thought you didn't drive' Rachel said.

'I do, I just came home with Kurt this weekend' Blaine said.

'Oh' Rachel said, as she hugged her half-brother and left.

**An: tell me what you think. I know the Rachel/David storyline seems random and sudden, but stuff like that does happen in real life. Blaine will find out later, what has been going on and his brotherly ways will show through.**


	5. Chapter 5

**An: I feel like making an update. Please review. I don't own anything because if I did this would be true.**

Blaine was nervous, today was Friday, only a day before Rachel came for dinner. He wasn't nervous about Rachel, he was nervous because he forgot to tell his parents that she was coming over for dinner and they left before he was allowed to. Blaine felt his hand get held on to. He looked over to find Kurt gripping on to it. No, Blaine still hadn't asked Kurt to be his yet. He wanted to talk to Rachel and Mercedes before he did that, but you can't get two of the diva trio without the third member.

'What's on your mind?" Kurt said, looking at Blaine.

"I forgot to mention to my parents about Rachel" Blaine said.

Quickly, David pushed passed the other two warblers with a phone next to his ear.

'well, I know your busy Saturday, but are you available Sunday? How about next Tuesday?" David whined over the phone, "Please, Please. No you won't regret it."

Rachel closed her phone and was met by stares by Santana and Puck. Brittany was also with the group but she was too busy drawing dirty pictures with her fingers on her girlfriend's back.

'Britt, stop' Santana laughed, as she pulled Brittany to her side.

'So who was on the phone, Berry" Puck asked

"No one" Rachel said.

"It was that David warbler wasn't it" Santana said.

"Why do you care who I may or may not have a date with Tuesday?" Rachel said.

"Who's sexing up my hot Jew" Puck asked

"David warb-ler" Brittany said, "They had sex at Rachel's party"

Rachel and Puck looked at Santana.

"You told her?" Rachel asked

"Oh, please, I tell her everything." Santana said, linking pinkies with Brittany.

"Fine, I have one date with David but I'm meeting Blaine's parents tonight" Rachel said, "so that's slightly more important right now."

"Blaine's only your half-brother, you'll be fine. David on the other hand is the man you had a one night stand with" Santana said.

Rachel turned around huffed and walked away.

At Warbler Practice, David seemed a bit on edge around Kurt and Blaine. After the group announced their numbers for Regionals, Some of the Warblers took the floor. Jeff went first with 'Fireflies' by Owl City. As he finished his boyfriend Nick sang "Forever and Always" by Parachute. Nick sang it to Jeff, which he promptly received a kiss from Jeff on the cheek. David then goes up and sings 'a thousand miles' by Vanessa Carlton. He finishes up and Warbler practice finishes. Kurt and Blaine never thought anything of David song choice.

Friday afternoon at the Anderson household

Blaine knew he had to talk to his parents. He walked into the family room to find his mom and dad watching the news.

'Mom, dad, Can we talk?' Blaine asked as he sat down on the couch.

'Later, the gospel is on' Mr. Anderson said. Mrs. Anderson looked at her husband rolled her eyes and clicked the pause button. "what was that for?"

"Our son wants to talk to us about something and we never see him. so your man crush on Anderson cooper can wait" Mrs. Anderson said. "Now what is it dear?"

"I invited Rachel Berry, here for dinner tomorrow and forgot to mention it to you earlier to you, because by the time I got home or woke up. you were gone." Blaine said.

"Stop, it's okay if she comes over. She is family after all," Mrs. Anderson said.

"Yes, it's nice that she's coming for dinner" Mr. Anderson said, he then looks at his wife. "can we continue with church?"

"Be good dear" Mrs. Anderson said, to her son. She then turned to her husband "here, you can't wait two minutes without the news or the stock market."

Mrs. Anderson clicked to play the TV, as her son went up to his room. Mrs. Anderson handed her husband the remote and went upstairs to talk to her son. She pushed the door open to find Blaine on his bed.

'Can we talk?' Mrs. Anderson said.

'About what' Blaine asked.

'What's on your mind?' Mrs. Anderson asked, "Because I have this feeling that Rachel isn't what's on your mind. Is it a boy?"

Blaine eyes widen as he heard his mom asked if it was a boy. He hadn't told his parents yet that he was gay.

'Don't give me that look, Mister. I know my son and I'm very well aware that you don't find a sexual attraction to girls. Ever have since you were three."

"How," Blaine asked.

His mom joined him on his bed and began to petting his hair.

"Because I'm your mother, even if I'm not your maternal one. I have raised you since the day you were born. I love you regardless baby. What is his name?"

"His name is Kurt Hummel. He's a transfer student" Blaine said smiling. "He's how I met Rachel. We went to a party at her house and Rachel and I made out in a little game of spin the bottle."

"I'm guessing that was before your dad told you"

"Yes"

"Can I see a picture of him?"

"Of course" Blaine pulled up the New Directions facebook group page and showed Kurt and Rachel to his mom.

"He's a very stunning man, I see why you picked him and Rachel looks like a nice girl"

"She has overbearing moments but she's good inside and my heart melts whenever I see Kurt"

Mrs. Anderson could see the love for the other boy, her son had in his eyes.

The next day, Blaine drove to Rachel's house and picked her up. The whole car ride, Rachel was texting someone back and forth. He didn't ask who it was. When they made it to his house and they were at the dining table, his father of course had to speak his mind.

"So Rachel, know any girls who might date Blaine here?"

**An: again please review, hope you don't mind that I changed a few key details like his parents knowing and that he actually has a mom. I'm also holding back for a little bit when klaine finds out about Rachel/david. Ravid? Idk what to ship them as. **


	6. Chapter 6

**An: I have 2 weeks off, bc of how my schedule worked out for school. So I have insane amounts of time. of course school work will come first but I can update all my fanfictions least once this week. Also please read my new one-shot 'scar' about Leroy Berry.**

Blaine and Rachel stood there for a moment. Blaine was turning white and Rachel could see this. So she thought it be her sister duty to help him.

"I know the perfect girl for him, actually" Rachel said.

"Really?" Blaine asked confused.

"Well what's her name?" Mr. Anderson asked

"well her name is Katie Umberton. She's a sophomore at Lady Elis music academy for girls. She's an amazing dancer and a fairly good singer. She does have a knack for fashion. Also it's only her and her dad so they are very close." Rachel said.

"I thought you went to McKinnely?" Mr. Anderson asked.

"Oh, I do. Katie and I go to the same dance studio and have ballroom together." Rachel said, she couldn't believe that she was making up a fake girl with Kurt's characteristics.

"Well Dinner is in 30 minutes" Mr. Anderson said, as he nodded at them and left to go to his wife, who was busy making dinner.

Blaine pulled Rachel up to his room. Rachel looked around and just sat down on his bed. She had this feeling that Blaine didn't catch on.

"What were you thinking?" Blaine said.

Yup, he didn't catch on Rachel thought.

"First off, Katie isn't real. Blaine. I made her up." Rachel said.

"You what?" Blaine said. "My dad's going to want to meet her. "

"Just think about everything I said, minus the school because well it closed down like four years ago, and being at the same dance studio as me" Rachel said.

Before Blaine could fully concept what was going on, his mom called Rachel and him down for dinner.

Dinner with the Anderson's wasn't as bad as Rachel thought it be. Mrs. Anderson made a special vegan dish for Rachel. Mr. Anderson kept trying to get more possible girls out of Rachel. Rachel just focused on eating. Mrs. Anderson told her husband to knock off his behavior or he'll be sleeping on the front porch. Just from her tone, Rachel knew that she was serious and that if might have happened before. After the dinner finished Blaine drove Rachel back home.

The next morning, Rachel woke up with the most amazing idea. She knew Blaine liked Kurt and Kurt like Blaine. She just needed them to realize all the flirting is happening for a reason. She knew about this because Kurt told her everything. Rachel grabbed her phone.

_Kurt, can we meet up at Lima Bean on Tuesday, at 5?_

_Blainer, want to have our sibling time on Tuesday at Lima Bean, at 5?_

Rachel smiled as both of the boys responded with yes. Little did they know that she wasn't going to be there. David and she have a date and she would never cancel plans especially of those with cute straight guys.

**An: it's not that long because of how I need to break up the plot line but I hope it works.**


	7. Chapter 7

**an: I'm currently working on a smut piece. It's my first one, so I want to write it out all out before I officially type it up and published. Well anyways here's an update for Rachel Berry meet Blaine Anderson.**

Kurt had picked out a cute outfit. Yes, it was only Rachel but nothing was an excuse to show off Fashion. He grabbed his keys and drove to Lima Bean.

Blaine never changed out of his warbler's uniform. It was only Rachel, she's not going to care. He picked up his keys and drove to Lima Bean.

Rachel didn't let anyone know what her plan was. She knew the warbler talked about everything together. So she kept this plan on the down low. She picked out a nice purple dress that hugged her small yet feminine curves and a black cardigan for over top. She picked out a pair of black heels and walked down stairs. As she got to the bottom of the steps, David was already standing there waiting for her.

'Who let you in?' Rachel asked,

'Umm some Latina chick' David said.

Rachel couldn't remember even letting Santana into her house.

'One second' Rachel said, as she went into her kitchen to find Santana making food. 'What are you doing here?'

'Making a snack' Santana said, shoving crackers in her mouth.

'No, how did you get in?' Rachel said.

'Your dad' Santana said, 'said you were getting ready for something. I didn't understand what because I thought you had a sibling night with Blaine but you are going with David somewhere. Just tell me what your plan is.'

'Nothing big, I just used my best friend's and my brother's attraction towards each other as a way to go on a date and not have to face them yet' Rachel said.

Santana pulled out the organic orange juice and drank it out of the cartoon.

'Nice' Santana smirked.

Rachel just shook her head and walked out of the room and back to David.

'Sorry about that. That's just Santana, lately she's been showing up at random.' Rachel said.

'Oh I get that, I had to pay off Jeff and Nick not to sneak in my car.' David said.

'Oh you should have brought them then Santana could have been tortured.' Rachel joked.

'Hey, they are your friends too remember.' David said, 'besides Jeff said something about silver or large. I don't' know what he's talking about.'

'Me either, but that's Jeff for you.'

'How about we go?' David said, opening up the door for her.

David had dinner all planned out. He hadn't told Rachel were he was taking her.

Meanwhile, over in Lima Bean, Kurt and Blaine had caught eye of each other than checked their phones. Kurt walked over to Blaine.

'Did Rachel text you to meet her here?' Blaine asked

'Yup' Kurt responded.

'Damm, she's good' Blaine said.

'Well she is Rachel." Kurt said. 'Since we are here, want to get a coffee and talk to each other'

Kurt and Blaine went up to buy their coffee. Before Kurt could even say his order, Blaine was able to say it to the barista than order his own. Kurt just smiled as Blaine handed him his coffee.

Rachel was completely clueless where they even were until he stops driving got out and took her into the middle of a park, where a private server had a table set up.

'You know most teenagers' go to the movies' Rachel said.

'You're not most teenagers.' David said.

It had been an hour since Kurt and Blaine found out Rachel's scheme. They talked about glee club, kurt missing McKinley, Blaine and Rachel's new found family, and other things. Kurt looked at his watch, it was almost 9 o'clock.

'Hey, Blaine, it's almost 9. Maybe we should leave' kurt said

'Yeah probably. Hey what are you doing on Saturday?' Blaine asked

'Nothing. I was going to burn your sister's sweaters but I can reschedule' Kurt said.

'Good, because I want a real date with you.' Blaine said.

Kurt just nodded in agreement as they went off to their cars.

At the end, of the Romantic Dinner in the park it decided to rain. So Rachel and David ran back to his car. She felt bad for the server guy but the only thing left was their drinking glasses and the table itself, but the table was bulleted to the ground in the park. She didn't understand that. She turned around to find David looking at her hungry in the eyes. He grabbed her head and kissed her firmly.

'I need you' she whispered in his ear.

He then drove off. Soon enough she found herself getting undressed by his hand when in his Dalton dorm room. He had explored almost all her body and kissed the same places as well.

'Take your pants off.' Rachel said, she wanted him.

He listened. His pants were off faster than ever. Rachel dropped to her knees to help him out. When they heard the door unlock and opens to find a stunned Wes staring at the couple naked.

'Please don't tell Blaine or Kurt' Rachel begged as she pulled her dress back on, and gave David his shirt and pants back.

The timing was a little too late because Kurt and Blaine had just returned, and Blaine was in the doorway not looking happy.

'Don't tell Blaine what?' Blaine said, angry with confusion towards Rachel.


	8. Chapter 8

**An: I have over 1,000 views for my Brittania smut but no reviews. So someone please tell me if I did good or if I shouldn't try again. Also, please review this story. **

Rachel covered her top up with a blanket that fell on the floor, as she turned around slowly to find Blaine angry with rage. Blaine took slow breaths then walked into the door. He pointed to David.

'Leave'

'But this is my room' David said.

'Fine, Rachel get dress' Blaine said angrily.

Blaine tapped his toes and his hand on his thigh as she quickly got dress and went towards the door. Blaine forced her out the door and down the hall to his room that he was sharing with Flint. It was thankful occurrence that Flint went back home to Colorado for a week due to his grandmother coming from New Zealand. He had her go in then he shut his door and locked it.

"What the hell is going on?" Blaine yelled. If you know anything about Blaine it takes a lot of effort to make the calm almighty Blaine Anderson mad.

'We were just having fun' Rachel said.

'Than go jump rope with him' Blaine said, trying to calm down but still talking loudly.

'We aren't five and you should be thanking me' Rachel said.

'Oh for my surprise set up with Kurt. Yes, thank you for that but it doesn't overshadow the fact that you have been sleeping around with one of my teammates' Blaine said.

'Wow' Rachel said, 'you have it all wrong.'

'How do I have it wrong?' Blaine said, 'he gets that same hungry look in his eyes like when Thad sees a pulled pork sandwich for lunch.'

'We had sex once, okay, and we used protection, and it was about two weeks ago and I already had my period. So no you aren't going have to worry about dealing with little David/Rachel babies ' Rachel said cautiously. 'I don't know why you care so much.'

'You are my sister. Granted you are only my half-sister but we still have family bond. Even if our mother didn't want to stick around to least visit us.' Blaine said.

Rachel could see in his eyes how sincere and important this whole family thing was to him. Neither of them grew up with Siblings. So when they found out they were siblings, they both didn't know how to take that original news but now they act like regular siblings.

'Blaine, if you are afraid that David is going to hurt me. He won't, okay. He's not Finn. You know the real reason why I created that diversion for you and Kurt was because I didn't want you two to find out that we had a date' Rachel said, she then sat on Blaine's bed. He joined her. "I didn't want you to make a big deal about it. I didn't want your influence scare him away, because even though it's too soon to love someone. I do like him very much'

Blaine looked Rachel in the eye and grabbed her hand.

'I'm sorry I went overboard but I did catch you, well naked, with your head in between one of my close friend's legs' Blaine said.

'I can understand the shock' Rachel said. 'How about I make up to you and Kurt, by buying dinner Thursday at Lotsa's dinner down the street and I can bring David along and you can grill him with all your brotherly questions and I won't tell him.'

'I like that' Blaine said, he quickly texted Kurt about the plan.


	9. Chapter 9

**An: today is the day I'm doing a mass update. Waiting, Rachel Berry meet Blaine Anderson, David Saves Rachel and it's a Glee World will all be updated tonight by midnight. **

**This is the last chapter for Rachel Berry meets Blaine Anderson. If the idea is given enough support I will write a sequel for it in the future. **

**I want more followers on Twitter. Also, so I can announce when I'm having updates so search for Amanda Mocny or my twitter name thatgirl2190, follow me and I will follow back. I will put a tweet up about this reply back if you read this.**

**(Rachel Berry meets Blaine Anderson)**

Rachel, David, Kurt, and Blaine were all sitting at a table together at Breadsticks in an oversize booth. Rachel sipped her water as David rubbed her thigh. Blaine decided to do a brotherly thing to annoy Rachel.

'Hand check' Blaine yelled. He watched as David slowly lifted his hands up. Rachel looked at him and pulled his hand down again.

'You don't have to. Blaine's just being a butt' Rachel said.

'I don't want you to get pregnant' Blaine said, 'I'm too young and delicate to be an uncle.'

'First off, you won't be in the room when that happens. Second, you young?' Rachel asked.

Rachel grabbed a piece of a breadstick and threw it at Blaine. Blaine tried throwing another piece but Kurt grabbed the bread out of his hand and decided to eat it. David just laughed at the priceless look on Blaine's face when Kurt took it away from him. David then gripped Rachel's waist to pull her closer to her.

'Hey there, buddy getting a little sexual aren't we?' Blaine said towards David.

'I could say the same thing about you' David said, 'you are practically on Kurt's lap, like he is Santa Claus and you are a little kid asking for a big red truck.'

'He's not asking for a truck' Rachel murmured.

'Rachel!' Blaine yelled.

'Hey, if you can dish it out, so can I.' Rachel said with a grin.

The Waitress than came around again. She poured them some more drinks and refilled the endless bread basket. She also gave them each their respect meals. Kurt, Blaine and David all had Spaghetti with meat balls, while Rachel had a garden Salad with Tomato soup.

'I'm going to break you of that habit' Blaine said, stuffing food in his mouth.

'What habit would that me?' Rachel asked.

'The one that you don't eat any meat, seriously how do you do that?' Blaine asked

'Well oh brotherly of my mine. I have always eaten this way.' Rachel said.

'Time for a change' Blaine said.

Rachel swiftly kicked Blaine underneath the table.

'Oww' Blaine yelled, 'why did you do that?'

'Because you are being mean' Rachel said.

'It's my job' Blaine said.

'No it's not' Rachel said.

'Yes it is' Blaine said.

'Nah-uh'

'Uh-huh'

'Nope'

'Yes'

'No'

'Yes'

'No no no'

'Yes yes yes'

Kurt had enough; he knew the fighting could last all night if you let it. He made that mistake before when they fought over what song in Rent was better.

'Oh for god sakes' Kurt yelled.

The whole restaurant looked his way.

'Rachel Berry meet Blaine Anderson' Kurt said, 'he's your annoying younger half brother and he seems to be making up for 16 years of lost time. now if you don't mind, can we eat, I don't want to be here for Karaoke at 9'

'Wait they have Karaoke at 9?' Rachel asked.

'They do? I didn't know that, why I haven't you told me?' Blaine said, looking like a little kid in a candy store

'Because of your reactions.' Kurt said

Rachel and Blaine were luckily already on the outside of the booths. So it is easier for them to escape. Once the siblings, David looked at Kurt with a slight anger face.

'Why did you mention Karaoke to them?' David said. 'Now we are never going to leave.'

Kurt just shrugged as he dropped his body under the table in embarrassment.

**An: again last chapter. Also send me a tweet if you read my fics and/or want a sequel to this story**


End file.
